The Baby
by rsh13
Summary: Shock's pregnant? Poor Shock...or should it be poor Lock? T for obvious reasons. Reviews are appreciated. LockShock ON HIATUS
1. Pregnant

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas.

A/N  
This is my first story in this fandom. Let me introduce myself a little; my name is Rachel. Okay, that's all you need to know...

Why I'm writing this particular story, I don't know as it will be _quite _strange. Before you ask, Lock and Shock are both adults. I hate the title but all well.

* * *

Lock had matured much over the years, mentally and physically, he had grown a goatee and turned into what many would call a 'handsome young man'. His hair had grown somewhat longer, hanging next to his eyes and past them, though the back was cut short.

He paced around the waiting room of Halloween Town Hospital, worried about the results that Shock would soon tell him in a matter of moments. Would her fear be reality? He couldn't stand to see her unhappy; he loved her too much.

Shock had grown up also, her purple hair had grown much thicker and down to her mid-back. She no longer wore her small, baggy dress as she had when she was a child because she naturally had grown out of it. She now wore a more fitting dress that hugged her figure. She still wore her same old witch hat. Her green skin had come to be slightly darker. Her nose had come to fit her face in a better way in which many males of Halloween Town had found her attractive. Lock had bragging rights to her though.

Most of the eyes in the room rested upon him as if he were crazy, which of course, he isn't. He was just worried, love-sick, devil who feared his purple-clad witch may not be the only being he would have to care about.

Footsteps came; he looked in the direction in which he heard them only to find dismay instead of Shock. He sighed; this was going to take _forever_. It seemed as if he would never see Shock again, _never_. He dreaded such a horrible thought. He couldn't figure out that such a thought would be ridiculous as Shock loved him as much as he loved her.

'_Tick tock, tick tock!_' The clock went over and over again as Lock became more and more anxious, and nervous. He was impatient; he couldn't deny it. He was worried though, no one could blame him. More footsteps were heard, Lock refused to look up from the floor as he paced back and forth and back and forth. He felt as if he were there for ninety years waiting. He couldn't stand much more of a wait; he needed to know **now**! He wouldn't be able stand being about from Shock much longer, no. He cursed under his breath as he heard more footsteps. The clock seemed to grow ever louder at each passing moment.

He heard footsteps once more, this time they actually came toward him and they sounded familiar. He turned around to find his beloved girlfriend standing next to him.

"So, what did they say?" He asked nonchalantly, looking her in the eyes sincerely.

"I'm pregnant." She looked down at the ground sort of disappointedly.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant." She frowned.

Lock was going to be a father at twenty-three; he couldn't believe it.

"You're not going to kill it are you?" Even though he had done some nasty things in which he never regretted, he couldn't think of ever killing _his_ spawn with Shock, never could he.

"I can't do that, I'm not completely heartless. We could actually care for the baby, you know."

Shock was twenty-two and she knew she could care for the child if she tried to.

"We could always…." He was cut off when she interrupted.

"No, adoption is not an option for me, alright? Don't even think of such a thing Lock, do you hear me?" She glared a deathly glare at him.

"Alright, alright, no adoption, I didn't know you were so delicate on the subject, Shock." He backed away with his hands in front him to protect himself, even though she could always just use a hex on him…

She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, "Lock, I'm afraid though, I'm going to have to go through all of this for a child neither of us really want."

"Shock, I'll be right there with you the whole way." He smiled slightly at her.

"Lock, you're going to be a great father." She smiled sweetly up towards him.

"Wait, I'm going to be a FATHER!" He saw his vision go black as he felt himself lose any consciousness he once had; he hadn't realized he'd be a _father_. He fell to the floor from…fainting.

* * *

A/N  
Uh, yeah, first chapter, woot. Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever, I don't care. I would appreciate reviews but I won't beg and beg like an attention whore. I'll update if I write another chapter; I won't hold it hostage. Ideas are also welcome.


	2. Photos

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Nightmare Before Chirstmas; that still hasn't changed.

A/N  
Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me feel much more comfortable writing this.

Now, before you start reading, let me say that you shouldn't expect daily updates much to my dismay. :( I'm super busy during the week. I'll try to update more this weekend while procastinating on my English homework, my essay, and studying for math and geography tests, though I think I'll skip studying geography because we're going to use our books anyway; our teacher taught sencond grade before she thought our grade.

I'm done ranting, go on.

* * *

"Damn it, he can't be serious!" Shock sighed as she stared down at Lock lying fainted on the floor. She tried to think of ways to wake him up, but none came to mind. Sure, they were in a _hospital_ so she could ask any doctor that passed by and ask them how to wake up a fainted person; no doctors passed by. The first thing that came to mind would sting when he awoke, but he would get over it. She leaned down on the floor, kneeling over him like a lot of other times before. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"What was that about, Shock?" Lock asked offensively, "Oh, Shock, as much as I love this idea, I don't think we should do this in a hospital."

She slapped him again, "We aren't having sex in a hospital you, idiot." She stood up, freeing him to too.

"That's not fun!" Lock protested as he stood up from the floor, "So, a mini us?" He sounded uncertain or maybe a little scared.

"Yeah." Shock replied quietly.

He wrapped one of his arms around her, "It's going to be alright."

She leaned her head on his shoulder again and then wrapped one of her arms around his waist, "I'm still afraid, Lock. Don't leave me, please."

He ran his hand through her hair that wasn't under her hat, "I won't no matter _what_ happens. Now, let's go home and tell Barrel the news."

* * *

"So, Barrel, do you know where babies come from?" Lock asked as he, Shock, and Barrel sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes I know." Barrel grimaced slightly; he was somewhat of an immature nineteen-year-old. He looked mostly the same only taller, but still keeping up his candy addiction habits up throughout the years, rotting most of his teeth.

"Well, it's about time you learn."

"What? But…"

"Shut up, Barrel!" Shock yelled at the youngest of the trio.

"So, Barrel, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Lock started to go on.

"You knock up Shock, didn't you?" Barrel interrupted the lovely speech.

"I can't believe you would assume such a thing!" Lock stood up, slamming his hands down.

"I can't believe you wouldn't answer me!" Barrel did the same as Lock.

They argued some more, yelling consisting.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Shock yelled.

The males just stared at her blankly.

"Barrel, yeah, Lock did knock me up, I'm pregnant." She said.

"You lied to me, Lock!" Barrel shouted.

"I didn't lie!" Lock protested, "I only told a little white lie."

"That's still a lie!"

"Not technically!"

"It's still a lie! It says 'lie' in it!"

"Again, SHUT UP!"

They stared at her blankly once more before she finally decided she had had enough of this arguing; she stood up and left the room, walking to her bedroom she shared with Lock. She closed the door.

She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of her pajamas. She walked towards the door that lead to the bathroom, walking in after opening the door. The sound of the shower came on and continued on for about ten minutes. She came back out in pajamas. She walked over to the bed, kneeled down on the wooden floor, and crawled underneath the bed. She reached to a loose floor board and gently lifted it up to reveal a book inside of the opened space. She picked it up in her free hand, then crawled out from under. She stood up; she sat down on the bed and lay down comfortably. She opened the book which held a multitude of photos; Lock might be embarrassed if he found it. She smiled as she saw some of the photos the book held. Lock, every single photo had Lock somewhere on it. She smiled especially wider when she came across the one of their first kiss. She remembered that exactly…

*Flashback*  
_Lock and Shock sat on the couch of their tree house. He was fourteen and she was thirteen so they didn't feel much up for the childish games that Barrel found entertainment in; they were bored, though._loved_ her!_*Flashback Over*

Lock could feel his face overheat from just being so near his crush. Despite being around her all the time, nearly 24/7, he could still feel himself feel awkward around her.

Shock also could feel herself blush. She didn't understand it though; why did she feel such a way around the devil?

She moved her hand over slightly, not realizing how close it was to his. She quickly pulled it away, embarrassed.

He stared in shock at her, "You didn't have to do that."

She stared back at him as confused as she possibly could be.

"I actually like to feel your touch." He said it sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Lock, you're confusing me."

He turned the other way to hide his burning cheeks, "Shock, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

Her eyes widened as she heard him mumble such a phrase; he had just said he

She also turned her back to him, "I think I feel the same way."

He turned around excitedly, "You do?" He didn't look excited or sound it; he tried to hide it.

"I think." She turned back around, though staring at the couch.

He found himself leaning toward as she found herself doing the same. Their lips met each other embracing for a few moments.

"Say 'lollipop!'" Barrel came out of nowhere with a camera and quickly snapped a shot.

Lock got up off the couch, "Why you little…"

"Help!" Barrel screamed as he tried to run away from the teenager who was chasing after him, but Barrel had candy hyperness power on his side!

"What's that you're looking at?" Lock asked coming through the door.

"Oh it's nothing." She sat up, leaned over, and threw the book under the bed.

"You know, that isn't going to get rid of it." He smirked slyly at her. He walked over to the bed, leaned down, and grabbed the book. The page she was on was easy to find as a bookmark type thing lie in the page.

She hid her face with her hand, worrying about his reaction when he figured out what she had been looking at.

He had sat down on the edge of the bed, "Our first kiss, huh?"

She nodded, "I always look at that old thing when you two won't stop arguing."

"Good time, wasn't that?" He lied down next to her on the other side of the bed, his hands and arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I remember it clearly."

"Me too."

He reached over to her, placing his lips onto her, embracing in a romantic, passionate kiss. One thing lead to another…

Two hours later, they laid under the covers together, bother of their arms bare.

"That was fun." Lock smiled attractively to Shock.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." She smiled back to him.

"Are we even supposed to do this when you're pregnant?"

Her smiled dimmed some, "I told you, I'm only five weeks, we can do this up to the point when I go into labor. They even say it's good for baby."

"Nine months of this doesn't sound so bad." He smiled some more.

"For you, it's not going to be so nice for me."

"But I'll be here." He wrapped his arm around her.

Her eyes widened; would she really _want_ him to not leave her alone in her condition for the next nine months?

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! :D Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever. Again, reviews are appreciated. They actually get my head thinking and get me inspired! :)


	3. Advice

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

A/N  
I went back and added disclaimers to the other chapters.

The idea of this chapter is thanks to QueenSkellington. Thanks!

I'm really, really sorry I didn't update sooner; I've been busy! I had a guitar lesson on Monday, baton and gymnastics on Tuesday, Wednesday I had dance class, Thursday I had a lot of homework and tried to work on this, I tried working on it Friday, I was out all day Saturday, I had a lot of homework Sunday, I had another guitar lesson on Monday, baton and gymnastics on Tuesday and then I found out my great-uncle died, Wednesday I had another dance class, and yesterday after school I had to go to the funeral home. Over a lot of that time, I was in a quarrel with my best friend. Again, I'm really sorry.

God, this chapter took so long to write too! I would of had it up sooner if it weren't so much longer than what I usually write. Go on, read.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Shock found herself leaning over the toilet vomiting with Lock kneeling right beside her, holding her hair back. This had been going on for a few days; one of the reasons Lock had insisted she see a doctor, that, and at least one other….

"When's this supposed to stop?" Lock asked standing up as Shock stood up and walked over to the sink.

"By the beginning second trimester it should stop." She answered, then brushed her teeth to get the taste out of vomit out.

"And that is?" He looked clueless as he now sat on the toilet seat lid which was now down.

There was a long pause as she continued to brush her teeth. When she finally got finished, she replied, "The fourth to the sixth month." She sighed.

A awkward silence took over with the neither knowing exactly what to say.

"I'm going back to bed." She finally decided.

"Good night, babe."

"Good night." She tiredly smiled at him before she turned around to go out the door, the bed awaiting her.

She quickly left the room leaving Lock to sit there by himself.

He covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his spread out legs, "I'm going to be a father." He repeated mumbling the phrase over and over again, letting it sink into his mind; he still couldn't believe it. He hadn't been able just to let it sink in like Shock had when she found out the news, well as far as he knew she accepted the news without any questioning.

He lifted his head to face the bathtub, not the one that had been their transportation as children. He finally realized what he needed to do, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought o this earlier, though had been too surprised earlier.

"I need to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous!" He exclaimed, "Who's a genius? I'm a genius!"

Morning came around and Shock was tiredly opening her eyes to see the daylight of the pumpkin sun peeking through the window.

But before she had a chance to realize it, Lock was in front of her, "Good morning!"

"Good morning." She sounded tired but tried her best to sound a little enthusiastic like Lock, who seemed as I he could burst from excitement at any moment.

"Need anything?"

"No." She sat up, "Um, Lock, do you mind?"

"Not at all, pregnant girlfriend of mine." He moved over to the other side of the bed so she could get off the bed.

She stood up and started to walk towards the door when all of a sudden, "NO! Shock! That's dangerous!"

She whirled around to face the owner of the voice, "What is?"

Lock was right behind her now, "Walking! You can't possibly walk in your condition!" He swept her off her feet, "Where to?"

"The floor, now let me down!"

"It's too dangerous! You could catch a cold!"

"A cold's life threatening now?"

"No, but, you might kill the baby!"

"I don't think that would happen."

"But what if it did?"

"It won't so put me down!"

"No! I can't! I won't let you do anything dangerous!"

"Walking isn't dangerous; people do it every day."

"Fine, I'll let you down, for now…" His voice trailed off. He put her back down on the ground against his will; it was dangerous, according to Lock.

"Thank you." She walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall into the kitchen where the cupboards could be heard opening and closing frantically.

"Where are the plates?" Barrel asked himself aloud.

She shook her head as she came towards the kitchen and saw a pile of dishes in the sink.

"Barrel?" Shock asked.

"Yeah?" Barrel replied.

"There are dishes in the sink."

"Why aren't they in the cupboards?"

She sighed, "I'll wash them." She walked over to the sink and turned the water on, lifting the first thing she saw, a knife, and lifting it under the water.

Footsteps walked down the hallway, quite familiar ones to Shock. Lock walked into the kitchen, "NOOO! That's dangerous Shock!" He ran over to his girlfriend; he pried the knife out of her hand, turning the water off afterwards.

"Lock, this is becoming ridiculous already." She looked at him in a serious expression.

"Shock, I'm worried about you." He placed the knife down on the counter, "I don't want anything to happen to you in your condition."

He started to lean in to kiss her, but she leaned back. "No, kissing is too dangerous."

"It isn't!"

She turned around to leave the room, "Yes, it is. Have fun doing the dishes." She smirked at him.

He cursed under his breath; he hated when she refused to do anything romantic and he hated doing the dishes.

Shock walked out of the bedroom she and Lock shared, completely dressed for the day. She walked down the hallway where water was splashed all over the floor with a soaked Lock and Barrel fighting over the hose of the sink, water splashed every which way.

"Honestly?" Shock asked.

The two males stopped squeezing the hose for a moment to stare at her in confusion.

"I'm going out for a bit." She went to go down the other hallway so she go down the hall, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to face the dripping Lock, "Where are you going?"

"Out, alright? Aren't I allowed to leave for a while, now?"

"It's dangerous to leave by yourself in your condition."

"Stop with the damn 'condition' shit already! Geez, Lock, you act as if you can actually control me! I do have a mind you know; I can think. I don't need you following me around like a bodyguard or something like that, I can protect myself. You may be my boyfriend, but, you're overreacting about this. Before you can stop me, I'm going." She threw his hand off of her shoulder and turned around abruptly. She walked swiftly down the hallway and left.

Lock started in the same direction as Shock had.

"Where you going, Lock?" Barrel asked without a care.

"Out, I'll see you later." Lock said blandly.

"What about your…" But Lock had already left, Barrel decided to finish the sentence anyway, "clothes?"

Shock walked up the stairs leading up to the Skellington home, hoping Sally would be able to tell her something she could do. She knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, revealing a little skeletal boy with red hair, like his mother's, dressed in a pair of dark shorts and a dark colored T-shirt.

Shock smiled at the small boy, "Hey Jake, is your mommy home?" She asked in a motherly tone.

He nodded eagerly. He scampered off into the house, then called for his mother, "Mommy, someone's here or you!"

Sally soon appeared at the door, being dragged by her anxious son.

"Shock? What brings you here?"

"I need some advice."

"Come in, come in." Sally stepped to the side so Shock could walk in.

Lock walked around town until he came to a certain house that stood at the top of about thirty steps behind a gate. He stared up at the house wondering if Jack could tell him some proper advice. He walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on the door. He could hear the voice of a woman call inside, "Jack, I'm busy; get the door."

The door opened a few moments later to reveal the skeletal Pumpkin King, "Lock, what are you doing here?"

"I need some advice." Lock answered, looking up towards the taller man.

"Come one in." The Pumpkin King smiled.

"So what's bothering you, Shock?" Sally asked sitting on a couch in some random room. Jake was happily playing with some toys on floor at his mother's feet, unaware of the conversation that was going on around him.

"I'm sort of pregnant." Shock smiled weakly, sitting across on another couch adjacent from Sally.

"Congratulations! A child is great gift." Sally seemed much more enthusiastic.

"Well, Lock is being a little…" Shock paused for a moment to think of a proper word to explain such an ordeal, "Overprotective."

"I see. It's a good thing that he's taking an interest in this, but I'm assuming it's annoying you."

Shock nodded.

"Well…"

Lock and Jack walked through the hall towards the study.

"Jack, the reason I need advice is because, you see, Shock's kind of pregnant." Lock said sheepishly.

Jack turned around to face the devil, "Oh, I see." He smirked, "You don't know exactly how to help her out, right?"

Lock nodded, "She doesn't _want_ me to help."

"Overprotective, are you?" Jack asked as they started walking towards the study again.

"With Shock being in the condition she's in, it's scaring me Jack! I can't bear to think what I would do if something happened to her." Lock looked as if he were in a state of panic or worry.

"You can't worry about that. Shock's going to make it through this and then you'll have a son or a daughter you'll love just as much as you do her."

"Is that how you felt when you and Sally had Jake?"

Grinning, Jack nodded.

They finally reached the study; Jack opened the large doors and walked in. Lock followed, closing the doors after they bother were inside. Jack walked over to a table and the two males sat down.

"I can suggest this…"

"Just appreciate it?" Shock asked in a surprised tone.

"He really seems to want to help you, even if it does get on your nerves."

"He does more that he should; he doesn't understand that he's trying to do _too much_."

"Just tell him that he's doing too much, he'll probably understand."

"Thanks Sally." Shock stood up.

"Anytime Shock."

Shock walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out of the room.

"Just do a little less?" Lock asked like there was something wrong with the suggestion.

"She appears not to need so much help." Jack replied simply.

"What if she gets hurt? I'd never be able to live with myself if something ever happened to her."

"She won't. Have you ever seen her hurt herself?"

Lock took a moment to think, "Now that you say that, no, she's never gotten seriously injured." Lock stood up, "Thanks Jack."

"No problem at all, Lock." Jack grinned.

Lock walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out of the room. He walked towards the entrance room and found Shock about to leave.

"Shock, what are you doing here?" He asked walking towards his girlfriend.

"I came to see Sally. What are you doing here?" She asked her boyfriend as they walked out of the house. They went down the steps, through the gate, and onto the sidewalk.

"I went to see Jack."

There was a few moments of silence as they walked by home to their tree house, which had been remodeled much over the years with their growth and all, they shared with Barrel.

"I'm sorry for overreacting early." Shock said, leaning her head onto his should, then wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry for being so over protective." Lock replied, smiling. He soon wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The rest of the walk back was pretty quiet and uneventful.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Once more, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	4. Names, Or Not

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tim Burton's The Nightmar Before Christmas or any of his original characters that you may of course recognize.

A/N  
I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have poor excuses though! 1) I was sort of busy as I've been out almost every weekend since my mom lost her job. 2) I'm lazy and 3) I'm a procastinator. To add onto those poor excuses, this chapter is lacking in length compared to the others. I shouldn't even be on my computer right now though, I'm supposed to be sick. I don't have school tomorrow though so it shouldn't matter.

I should mention that you shouldn't expect an update tomorrow on my day off of school or this weekend, just not to get your hopes up. I have plans. Tomorrow I get to do all of my make-up work from today and worry about the make-up work I'll be doing Thursday night after going home early from being sick! Yay, it's so wonderous! That was sarcasm. Saturday I'm going to audition for this modeling this; I'm thinking of this as my change of stardom. Sunday we have to go shopping as we normally would on Saturday.

Thanks to Anastasia Nicole for the idea! :D

Okay, go on read.

* * *

The rest of the day went by very uneventful, Lock nagged Shock for forgetting to take her prenatal vitamins ("How could you forget to take them?! Are you trying to harm the baby?"). Nighttime came and Shock found herself having quite a peaceful sleep without feeling nauseas at all; she was going to have a full night of sleep, until 3am…

"Shock?"

"Hm?"

"Shock?"

"What Lock?"

"Shock, wake up."

"I am up." Shock sat up to face him in the dark.

Lock reached over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on, then faced her, "I think we should pick a name for the baby."

"Lock, you woke me up for that? We have a whole thirty-one weeks or even more to go! I'm not even fat yet! I mean honestly, why now?"

"I just think we should be prepared." He crossed his arms against his chest stubbornly.

"Lock, I think I was going to have a full night's sleep and you woke me up for this?"

"I'm sorry that I want to pick a name for the baby before he or she arrives."

"Um, fine, so what do you have in mind?"

"Lock." Lock smiled at his own idea so proud of himself.

"No, we're not naming the baby after you."

"Why not?"

"One Lock is one too many."

"Uh…uh…uh!" He said in a girlish tone, "I'm offended.

"Good, maybe it will get through that thick skull of yours."

"Let's think of baby names now!"

"Alright, so what else did you have in mind?"

"I didn't have anything else in mind."

"You woke me up so you can try to persuade me to let us name the baby after you, great move, Lock." She laid back down and covered the covers over her head.

"Wait!" He threw the covers off of her, then threw them onto the floor so she couldn't try that stunt again.

"What the hell, Lock?"

"We didn't pick a baby name yet!"

"Really, can't this wait until later? I'm tired."

"I think this need to be done **NOW**!"

"Sure it does, now go pick up the blankets; I'm tired."

He just sat there stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll just sleep without them." So she laid down.

Lock watched her until she fell asleep which she almost immediately did.

"Shock?"

"Lock! Stop it already!"

He waited until she fell asleep again.

"Shock!" He whined.

"Lock, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't stop, understand?"

"Can't we just pick out a baby name first, pwease?" He had a pouty lip upon his face like a small child would.

"I'll pick one out with you, as long as we don't name it after you and you don't suggest it at all."

A long moment of silence went by as Lock comprehended what Shock was compromising; he finally let out a groan of defeat, "Alright, alright, you win, Shock."

"Now, I'm sure your name wasn't the only other think you had in mind."

"Actually, no, it wasn't…" He sort of blushed.

She eyed him strangely, "What else did you have in mind then?"

"We could name it after you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You're kidding, right?

He cracked up laughing, "Yeah, I was. I fooled you didn't I?"

She didn't look amused, "What else did you have it mind?"

"I didn't have anything in mind except my name." He smiled sheepishly, just waiting to be hit.

"I'm going to sleep." She laid down and curled up into a ball, immediately falling asleep.

"But Shock!"

Her leg extended out and kicked him square in the crotch.

* * *

A/N  
I'm really sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever. Reviews are appreciated! ;D


End file.
